Mweors: The Great Battle
by Pokeydapuppy
Summary: It starts off with a kit, cough mwit cough, then into a big disaster. Well Pokey be able to bring back up her tribe before the next Ceremony of Tribes? Disclaimer: I do not own mweor I only own my OC mweors the names of my mweor and the story(Plot, history, Ceremony of Tribes, etc.)
1. Pokey abandonment

**Hiya! You know I'm finding myself some good websites.. And I would love to roleplay err I mean ... make a fanfic about it! Let's start with Pokey's back story first, ya know boring then action and stuff.**

 **The mweors are real, from the actual website visit me my name is PokeyMyPuppy and see my mweors if you get confused with the description! Also I would love if someone could make one of my OC's and give the mweor to me. I don't mean it of course. Just if you wanted too :3**

 **Characters:**

Tribe:

Name-Gender-Rank-Description

Name-Gender-Rank-Description

So on~

 **GreaterPaws::**

 **Pokey-Female-Collector-Fur is all black with brown eyes, very simple**

 **Shining Wings-Female-Protector-Rainbow from head to tail. Face design is similar to a pandas and is light rainbowed. Tail is striped. Eyes are light pink. Has wings that are golden and green. Mostly green**

 **Golden Star(OC not in web)-Female-Leader-Golden wings with pure white fur, emerald eyes. Has a golden star shaped snout**

 **Crystal Ruby(OC not in web)-Male-Collector-Red with blue eyes. Has green and yellow stripes across his flank.**

 _Chapter 1_

 **Pokey's POV**

Dew dropped from the windows. I noticed 2 trucks outside. I yawned a big yawn and then stretched. I got up and walked to the living room. My owners were talking noisily. Mum had her pouch, which meant she had to go to work and stuff. Shopping they called it when they brought back food. Dad had boxes, which was new. I went over to my kid who was crying. I curled up on his foot.

I walked into my kid's room, unexpectedly empty. All the stuff was gone but my stuff. I sniffed it and the proceeded to Mum and Dad's room. It was empty too. Dad slammed the door shut and put the boxes in the truck. Mum was crying. She picked me up and hugged me. I licked her in return. She left the house. My kid came from behind me and picked me up, offering kisses. In return I pushed his face away, making him laugh a bit.

He took out his cellular device and took photos. Then he left the house too. Dad came back and picked me up, heaving me into the family car. _We're on a trip and you don't pamper me? How rude._ I mewed. Dad stopped his car when we reached a forest. He picked me up and put me in a box. Was Dad crying too? He took the box with me in it and left it on the side of the road. Then he went back in his car.

I jumped out and ran to the car. _Open up it's hot out here!_ But without any words, the car left. I crawled back into the box. They wouldn't leave me. I am just a kitten after all. "Hmm, what have we got here?" I huddled into a corner. A friendly face looked down at me. "Hello there! I'm Shining Wings! Please don't run away like that other mweor! He was killed on the street 'cause he thought his owner left him. Don't get the wrong idea! He was a psycho... I mean... Ugh just come on," she pawed me to a standing position and then took me by my scruff. I went instantly limp.

"Hey, guys look what I found! It's a mwit this time so hopefully, she won't run away," cats surrounded me. "Position!" A bulky cat came forward, making the cats separate to make a space between them so it looked like one of those pictures on my kid's magazine. He said he always wanted to be a star. So I would always look up at the sky at night time and ask them to let my kid be one. A graceful cat, with an albino ferret trailing behind her, glided down a rock.

"Welcome. I am the leader of this tribe, Golden Star. We are the Greater Paws. We always welcome everyone, wild or tamed. Do you wish to join us?" I thought for a while. _If my owners weren't ever going to come back for me..._ I nodded. A few cats yowled in disgust.

"There are so many colorful cats!" "We are called Mweors young one. Humans simply do not understand us so they gave our kind their own name. They bred us to make simple cats, hate to admit but you are one of them," she sniffed in disgust but then immediately came back to her graceful self. She led me to a cave. "This is your shelter, until you prove your loyalty and strength, you will stay with the mwits. I see that you are still one yourself. Or what your owners might say. Kittens. By the way young one. What is your name?" "Oh. I'm Pokey!"

 _-10 years later-_

"Pokey! Pokey come look at this," my friend Crystal Ruby jumped up and down. I trotted up to him. "It's a ferret's trail! If I could find him I would be leader!" I slowed to a walk once I reached him. He looked at me with his shining blue eyes. "I thought ferrets choose the leaders in the Ceremony of Tribes," I said frowning. "Yea, but if I could find one and become friends with it maybe he will choose me!" I nodded, dumb-founded.

 **(And that is how I will introduce you to the Ceremony of Tribes. Lolz. Basically it's where the leaders are chosen. Ferrets choose the mweor to become leader, the albino being the strongest of all, you have to respect the leader with the albino, no matter how high you are)**

We followed the trails. It was already getting to sunset. "How much longer must we follow this trail," Crystal Ruby took another sniff at the trail and frowned. "Sorry. I was just really excited I guess. I haven't even noticed that this trail is very old," I tripped and coughed. "What?! You gotta be kidding me," I smiled jokingly and hopefully at him. His tail swished on the ground, sending guilty sparks of dirt softly.

"Let's get back to our Tribe," I said trying to sound not as annoyed as I was. He nodded and followed behind me. "Where were you," Golden Star looked down at us. "Sorry Star we err were following stuff. Ya know, getting off track?" Her stern look turned into an amused smile. "Well, maybe tomorrow. Unfortunately, today was your day to go picking eneberries," the albino ferret behind Golden Star made a friendly gesture and jumped away, following our outgoing leader. "I'm glad she at least talks to us. I heard some tribe leaders barely even looks at their tribe," and with a happy smile that meant 'we didn't get in trouble' he bounded off into our resting area.

"I guess I'll be doing the berry picking tomorrow... *sigh."

 **I know a lot of you don't play mweor so you might not understand the story a bit. I'm pretty sure you know my waja story and stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own mweor I only own my OC mweors the names of my mweor and the story(Plot, history, Ceremony of Tribes, etc.)**

 **I hope you're excited for chapter 2! I can't be updating much since we have school soo. I'll still work on this though!**


	2. New Tribe

**It's Been so long... Since I've been at this, fan-fiction thing. Les do this! If you cannot imagine how these mweors look, look at my Cattery! Username: PokeyMyPuppy  
**

 **New Characters:  
**

Tribe:

Name-Gender-Rank-Breed-Description

Name-Gender-Rank-Breed-Description

So on~

 **ThunderWings:**

 **Tidal Space-Male-Collector-Water-His base color is black,** **secondary is red, has a few white spots(Like-Stars) on black** **coat, has rainbow runes** **patterns.**

 **GreaterPaws:**

 **Starnight Cover-Male-Deputy-Normal-Is gray with stripes, has blue blanket-like looking fur on top of it, blue has star spots.**

 _Chapter 2_

 **Pokey's POV**

 _It's so dark today,_ I thought while brushing past through the dark vines hanging down from the trees. I dragged the bag full of colored eneberries carefully behind me, fearing the bag might break. _I'm not coming back here if it does_ , I shivered. A figure whizzed past by me. I tried to ignore it and continue on my way home. A twig snapped behind me and I dropped the bag from my mouth. "Who's there," I yelled. Silence and rats answered me. I turned to pick up the bag but it wasn't there anymore. "Huh?!"

"Thank ya, cat!" I turn to face a mweor. He's up in the tree, holding the bag proudly with a big smirk. He set the bag to the side. "What kind of cat would be here? I'm Tidal Space, I probs shouldn't be introducing myself though. I mean like, you _aren't_ in my tribe," He chatters, while I climb up the tree and swipe the bag back annoyed. "Huh, I heard that cats climb trees, but I didn't think they could climb back down." He follows me. "I'm not a cat," I hiss. "Oh, I see. You're from the GreaterPaws aren't 'cha? I heard they accept anyone."

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him, but his presence actually made me feel sort of safer. "I'm from ThunderWings, ya know, the greatest tribe in all." I drop the eneberries in mock shock. "Excuse me? Greatest tribe," I mew and stifle a chuckle. "Ya, the greatest," Tidal looks at me strangely. "I can't go past here, since this goes into your territory, see you tomorrow?" I gave off a shrug. "Those berries were supposed to be mine," he called out. But the words were swept away in the wind.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Crystal Ruby gets up and it seemed he was rolling around. "I met a mweor," I say jokefully and Crystal wrinkled his snout. "Really...? Was it a guy," I brush my tail against his face and smile. "Yea." He falls over and looks up at me curiously. "What type of cat would 'it' be?" "Water." "And is he from a different tribe?" At first, I was playing, but Crystal's unusual serious face caught my attention. "Yea, what's up?"

"What is up is that you shouldn't be talking to other tribes," I turn around to face Golden Star, our leader. "Uhhh." I open my mouth, but then Crystal paws me at my face, in the term of 'shut up'. "Okee," and then Crystal shoved me to the side and bowed a graceful farewell and shooed me out. "Dude, what the crap?!" Crystal's tail swayed causally. "What?" "You have nohoho idea. The cat you must've talked to would probably be Tidal Space, ThunderWings think they're so great." I nodded and decided to ignore the rest of what Crystal had to say.

"Pokey, come with me," The abrupt voice ringed startled me. I turned to face our Deputy, Starnight Cover. I followed silently, Crystal looking at me worriedly. Crystal started to follow me but stopped. I glanced back to see him not there anymore. "Pokey? You do understand how _dangerous_ it is to communicate with other tribes, am I correct?" I nodded silently. "I know it's not bad to talk to new mweors, but tribes and tribes don't mix unless it's in the ceremony. Communication can lead us to war," he sat and sighed. I sat and sighed too. Starnight furrowed his eyes together and gave me deep, long, and thoughtful stare.

When I was sent back out from Starnight, I went immediately looking for Crystal. I couldn't find him anywhere I looked. I gave up and went to my current shelter, I didn't plan to stay a collector and I knew Crystal didn't either. "Hey! Pokey," Crystal bounded up to me playfully. "Huh?" "Whaddya mean huh? I was looking for you like crazy!" I twitched my ear in annoyance. "We must have passed each other right?" I grin, the edges of my mouth slightly twitching.

I decided to take a stroll, everyone was sleeping after all. With tingling and excited paws, I walked out. Owls asked for my identification and I ignored them. _"Who? Who?"_ "I don't know who," I spat, expecting quiet the next few moments. "Maybe ya mean me?" Tidal Space grinned out from a small stream. "What the-," I step back. "This is our territory, you doofus! I ain't afraid to claw at your face!" The comment made Tidal grin even bigger. "I know, but you puny cats aren't able to swim through water! Boy, was _I_ made for it though," Tidal swam around in a few circles. I gritted my teeth. "I'm, no, we're fully pledged _mweors_."

"Are ya? Last I heard you were found dumped," he looked at me with a genuine worried face. "What do you know," a small tug wanted my kid back. "It's been years now, they aren't coming back." The next following moments were quiet, the way I wanted it in the beginning. "Welp, I came to tell you I won't be able to meet you anymore. Or ya know, I'm doomed. ... Bye!" I registered what he said into my head, but before I could reply he was already gone.

I went back to sleep, but then I remembered why I couldn't get to sleep in the first place. Tomorrow was the day where we could be promoted! I squirmed in anxiety and delight. At least I finally got some sleep.

 **Whooooo. Lol back at it now. Not fully though. Ya know, still on the lazy side of story writing... It's not like I'll become a writer for my job anyways XD. Man, is it a way to let your imagination out though!**


End file.
